Incendiar
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. TRADUÇÃO de cupid-painted-blind. Treze passos de Sirius para chegar à loucura. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Para quem ainda não sabe; os personagens não são meus. A história foi escrita pela autora _cupid-painted-blind_. Pelo menos a tradução é minha!

** Incendiar**

(ou, como perder a sanidade mental, em treze passos)

**(xiii)**

Ele sempre meio que acreditou que estava na beira. Como se ele estivesse em cima de um precipício, olhando sobre a beira e todo mundo já tivesse caído, como se ele fosse a única pessoa sã que restava. É como estar encalhado no mar, morrendo de sede. Tem água por toda parte, mas é intocável. Tem respostas por toda parte, mas nenhuma é boa o suficiente.

Ele secretamente acredita ser melhorar do que o precioso Régulo, que é mais amado pelos pais. Régulo engole todas suas histórias como um bom menino. Ele é um rebelde. Só que ele não sabe porque e para que ele está lutando nem nunca soube. É lutar por lutar já que ninguém luta e alguém deve. Cabe a ele, o isolado e indesejado Sirius, gritar isso nas suas caras, como se eles fossem ouví-lo quando eles não ouviram o resto do mundo. É mais fácil ignorá-lo. Tudo o que eles devem fazer é mandá-lo calar a boca e ele não tem outra escolha. Andrômeda acha que é horrível o modo com eles o tratam, mas o que fazer? São seus pais. Amando-os ou os odiando, ele está preso a eles, não?

De vez em quando, ele finge ser um rei no topo de seu castelo, orgulhoso, corajoso e com sede de sangue, algo como Vlad o Empalador que queimava tudo que lhe fosse um empecilho, de modo cruel e tirânico, porque era mais fácil do que sentar no fundo e montar um quebra cabeça em movimento. Mamãe acha que ele é muito sonhador, e ele concorda e não se importa. Ela acha que ele é louco. Ele não vê nada de errado com insanidade. Loucos se divertem mais.

Parece que ele é um canhão, uma bomba pronta a explodir e atacar o inimigo mais próximo, seja ele mamãe, papai ou Régulo ou seus amigos puro sangue maníacos, a quem os pais não o mencionam por vergonha. É horrível ser uma vergonha para seus pais, mas ele acha que ser o queridinho deles é pior. Enquanto ele for ignorado, ele não alimenta expectativas e pode fazer o que quiser. Régulo nunca terá um momento em paz. Ele ama lembrar Régulo disso. Andrômeda diz que ele faz isso para curar sua ferida. Ele acha isso engraçado.

Isso não muda o fato de que o queima por dentro quando eles dizem que Sirius é apenas o filho do empregado.

**(xii)**

Seus olhos estão queimando quando Andrômeda parte para Hogwarts. Ela era sua melhor amiga e a única que apoiava sua mini rebelião. Eles também não gostam muito dela, mas Andy pelo menos finge. Ela diz que ele também deve fingir e quando ele for velho e já tiver se formado ele pode ser um rebelde. Mas agora já é muito perigoso lutar contra isso, muita coisa já está acontecendo. Sua voz esconde avisos mais sérios, que ele não nota e sabe que não ouvira por mais importante que seja.

Porque é assim que ele é. Ele acredita em tomar cada bom conselho que já lhe foi dado e fazer exatamente o contrário. Porque qual é a graça de viver se você não errar? Seus olhos queimam quando Andrômeda o deixa sozinho com seus pais e seu irmãozinho perfeito e a irmã irritante de Andy que mais parece uma boneca que tem aulas de danças e aulas particulares. Durante um tempo, ele odeia sua prima por causa disso, mas aí ele só sente sua falta.

Andrômeda lhe daria doces quando os outros não estavam olhando e lhe ensinou a arte de não comer os legumes e não ser pego em flagrante. Andrômeda lhe contava histórias para dormir, histórias gloriosas de elfos e em que o bem sempre vence, gesticulando, atuando e mudando a voz dependendo do personagem. Era Andrômeda que lhe trazia sopa quando ele estava doente e sempre sabia como fazer com que o Monstro lhe desse um pouquinho mais.

Ele está ainda mais perto da borda do precipício sem ela por perto para lhe acalmar e ele começa a se perguntar se as outras crianças também se perguntam se estão enlouquecendo.

**(xi)**

"Você quer ver o que a mamãe me comprou?", seu irmão está rosado do frio segurando um pacote grande. Seu coração dói quando ele vê isso. Mamãe nunca me compraria nada desse tipo, mas Régulo, o perfeito Régulo tem tudo de melhor. A única coisa boa que ele terá será a escola, mas só porque mamãe não quer manchar a reputação dos Black em Hogwarts.

"Não, mas você vai me mostrar de qualquer jeito.", ele está sendo cruel, mas ele não se importa. Nenhum pouco. Régulo nem parece ter percebido. Ele está falando cinco mil palavras por segundo, animado e energético e Sirius nunca o odiou tanto quanto nesse momento.

"É a Comet 200. O mais novo modelo."

Ele queria aquela vassoura.

"Que bom. Agora você pode bater a vassoura e queimar como um verdadeiro jogador de Quadribol.", talvez se ele for sarcástico o suficiente, Régulo desiste e me deixa em paz. Mas a cara do seu irmão fica triste e ele repara que Régulo só estava tentando lhe deixar contente. Ele tem a vontade de destruir o otimismo do irmão, porque Régulo consegue qualquer coisa e machuca cada vez mais quando isso acontece.

"Eu te deixo montar.", Régulo diz, inocente. Deixando-o ainda mais bravo.

"Eu não quero montar na sua vassoura idiota, Régulo. É sua. Brinca você com ela."

É a primeira vez que ele lembra de sentir um desejo incandescente de autodestruição. Com o passar dos anos torna-se tão comum que ele aprende a ignorá-lo.

**(x)**

Andrômeda volta uma Sonserina e já não tem mais tempo para contos-de-fada.

**(ix)**

Sua letra chega pelo correio, a letra verde esmeralda. _Eu sou melhor que Régulo pela primeira vez_ porque Régulo vai ter que ficar em casa, enquanto ele vai para Hogwarts e vai poder ficar longe de sua família. Talvez consiga entrar em uma casa que não seja a Sonserina e talvez assim ele pare de sentir que está na margem do precipício. Talvez seja uma queda livre, mas é melhor do que vacilar. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que sentir que a qualquer momento você vai explodir.

Ele joga a carta na cara do irmão lembrando, amargamente, todas as coisas que Régulo conseguiu e ele não. Régulo fica bravo e Bellatrix vêm a sua defesa – "Qual a pressa? Em dois anos Régulo vai para Hogwarts, também. Não é como se fosse especial."

Ela odeia Régulo mais uma vez. Odeia a sua inocência. Odeia-o por engolir toda idiotice de seus pais. Odeia-o por ser idolatrado por todos. Ele odeia tudo em relação a seu irmão. Ele quer bater nele, socar sua cara, destruir tudo que o faz ser o queridinho da família, o filho perfeito.

Ele se controla, no entanto, e sorri. "É, mas até lá eu já serei uma lenda e o Régulo nunca poderá sair da MINHA FANTÁSTICA sombra!", ele berra e joga sua carta pelos ares. Bella revira os olhos, mas Régulo ri.

"Eu serei RÉGULO O GRANDE e você será, então a minha sombra!"

Régulo acha isso engraçado. Sirius fica puto.

**(viii)**

Ele conhece um tal de Severus Snape no trem para Hogwarts e, imediatamente, fica bastante intimidado. Severus sabe tanta mágica quanto Bellatrix e tem esse jeito pensativo que parece que estar pensando em maneiras de explodir o trem inteiro enquanto ele fica sentado no cantinho. Para compensar isso, ele fica fora de si. Quando o carrinho de comidas chega, ele compra tanto doce quanto pode e começa a atormentar Severus. Não por razões pessoais contra o garoto – ele está entediado, apenas.

E outra, ele estava sentado do lado da janela para que pudesse ler seu livro. Jogar Feijões de todos os sabores Bertie's Botts parece ser o castigo certo. Quando acabam os feijões e Severus ainda não lhe dá a menor atenção, ele começa a jogar pedaços de Pumpkin Pasties. Que é, provavelmente, a pior coisa que se pode tacar em alguém, já que ela fica grudenta como cola e, possivelmente, não vai sair do cabelo de Severus por semanas. Quanto mais sua companhia o ignora, o mais incerto ele se sente. Isso o lembra do canhão e o precipício e como ele sente que ficará louco.

Quando acaba todo o tipo de doce para tacar (coisas como, por exemplo sapos de chocolate, nunca devem ser tacadas num inimigo porque isso é um crime), ele tenta conversar com Severus.

"Então da onde você vem?"

Silêncio.

"Severus...É um nome estranho. Da onde seus pais o tiraram?"

Silêncio.

"Você é sangue puro, então? Ou pelo menos meio bruxo. Você _realmente_ não parece ser filho de trouxas."

Silêncio.

Depois disso, ele desiste de Severus Snape e sai a procura de alguém com quem conversar. Ele se encontra com Andrômeda que sorri para ele e pergunta por que ele está coberto de Pumpkin Pasty. Ele ainda não a perdoou por voltar de Hogwarts e esquecê-lo, então ele diz que estava comendo Pumpkin Pasties, o que ela acha?

"Mas você odeia abóbora (a/n: pumpkin abóbora), ela diz quando ele sai a procura de amigos. Ele não responde".

**(vii)**

O Chapéu Seletor lhe diz que ele é bom demais para a Sonserina. Ele diz para o chapéu que se ele o colocar na Sonserina ele vai rasgá-lo inteiro. Então ele diz Grifinória, porque nenhum Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal ameaçaria um velho chapéu. Mas ele faz questão de lhe dizer que ameaçá-lo daquele jeito é muito Sonserino de sua parte e se ele quer escapar de suas origens este não é o modo de fazê-lo.

Por um momento, todo mundo fica quieto quando o chapéu diz Grifinória. Por um momento fica silencioso e Sirius se sente poderoso. Uma escolha que fez calou a escola inteira. Andrômeda começa a aplaudir, hesitante, e depois todo mundo aplaude de modo rápido e reprimido.

É! Um Black que não é da Sonserina. É engraçado o modo como olham para ele, até que ele percebe quão solitário é ser temido. Severus Snape é sorteado na Sonserina e, Sirius observa Bellatrix recebe-lo no lugar que devia ter sido seu. Esperavam que ele fosse como eles, como o perfeito Régulo, que, certamente, será colocado na Sonserina porque ele tem tanta coragem quanto uma água-viva e nunca se arriscaria a descumprir as regras da família.

Um menino pálido e com cara de rato senta do lado dele, Pedro, e ele se pergunta, sarcasticamente, como alguém tão mole e frágil foi escolhido na casa dos corajosos. Ele quer ignorá-lo, mas ninguém mais fala com ele, então ele não tem outra escolha. Será o pequeno Pedro, que treme, e ele finge não ver Bellatrix rindo de sua escolha de amigos quando ele sai do Salão Comunal.

**(vi)**

Sirius é o alvo da primeira peça que James Potter prega. Com a companhia de um colega incerto, ele coloca algo que o faz tropeçar e cair de cara no chão na frente da linda Amanda St. Paul do sétimo ano. Apo invés de ajudá-lo a se levantar, Amanda ri a diz para James que foi uma boa peça. O menino de cabelo bagunçado sorri e Sirius gostaria de poder odiá-lo. Mas James é exatamente o que Sirius imaginou ser quando estivesse em Hogwarts e não dá para odiar quem age como você gostaria de agir.

Ele fala para Pedro que eles devem se vingar contra seu companheiro de quarto, mas Pedro fica nervoso e estraga tudo.James olha a travessura que não deu certo e depois para Sirius, bravo, em pé no corredor e depois para o gordo Pedro que sai correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

"Foi uma boa idéia. Só que seu amigo estragou.", Sirius mais uma vez se vê com desejo de se autodestruir.

"Ele não é meu amigo.", ele diz com desprezo e sai andando. É só quando ele chega ao Grande Salão que ele percebe que foi pelo caminho errado.

James senta ao seu lado durante a aula, no dia seguinte e o ajuda bolar um plano contra Pedro. Parece um pouco cruel sabotá-lo, mas ele não pode dizer 'não' para James. Não quando ele, desesperadamente, quer ser aceito e ser amigo de James faz com que ele seja instantaneamente do grupo. Por um momento, ele esquece de sua hesitação e o plano dá maravilhosamente certo. Quando Pedro olha para ele com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, é aí que ele se sente vingado. Ele gostaria de dizer que ele se arrepende disso, mas não é verdade.

Eles aceitam Pedro no grupo, depois disso, porque James se sente mal de tê-lo sabotado e ele se torna o mirante. Ele não é muito confiável, entretanto. Sirius nunca gostou de Pedro, nenhum pouco.

**(v)**

Sua mãe se recusa a aceitar que ele é um Grifinório e finge que ele é invisível durante todo o verão depois de Hogwarts e todos os outros. A beira fica cada vez mais próxima cada vez que ela olha através dele.

**(iv)**

Quando ele recebe seus N.O.Ms – os nove que conseguiu e um brilhante Outstanding em transfiguração – sua mãe dá uma olhada brusca e acena com a cabeça. Seu pai sorri e diz que foi bom. Seu irmão olha torto. Ele gostaria que Andrômeda estivesse ali para ver seus N.O.Ms, mas Andrômeda já não faz mais parte da família. Ele lhe manda uma carta, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Ele está no Beco Diagonal com seus amigos, passando o tempo, quando Andrômeda aparece do nada, obviamente grávida e lhe dá um abraço apertado. Ela faz uma cena sobre seus nove N.O.Ms e lhe diz como está orgulhosa de seu primo favorito. Remus sorri e James ri afetadamente vendo uma mulher grávida de 8 meses num abraço tão esmagador, mas Sirius não se importa.

Andrômeda está orgulhosa dele. Isso é tudo que importa, no momento. É como se ele pudesse esquecer o quão próximo ele está de explodir, nesses dias, porque Andrômeda acha que ele fez algo incrível. Ela se junta ao grupo e conta tudo sobre o bebê. É uma menina, ela diz, e ela vai ser linda. James lhe diz que se ela puxar a mãe ela vai enlouquecer todos os bruxinhos. Andy sorri radiante. Sirius não lhe conta que James fala isso para qualquer mulher que quer ter uma menina. Não é necessário.

Ele volta pra casa e Régulo está lá com uma varinha nova e brilhante, porque a sua velha estava usada. Ele fica vermelho por alguns segundos, mas se controla. Por pouco. Leva alguns segundos parado em pé, na frente do salão de entrada, com o rosto impassível, até que ele tem certeza que ele consegue se mover sem atacar o irmão.

Ele se sente como uma bomba relógio, mas ele não sabe quanto tempo ainda lhe resta.

**(iii)**

Quando ele bate a porta e vai embora com seu baú, quando ele os deixa e suas manias de puro-sangue para sempre, ele silenciosamente implora que eles o sigam. Ele anda pela rua rezando para que eles corram atrás dele, chorando pelo seu primogênito, rogando para que ele volte para a família, que eles o amam do jeito que pais devem.

Eles não o seguem. Não é chuva que molhou seu rosto, quando James abre sua porta, mas ele não precisa saber isso. Ele fica com o quarto de visitas e faz um furo com seu punho no seu baú, porque ele acha que não é certo quebrar a parede de seu amigo. Ele fica olhando o céu todos os dias até ele voltar para Hogwarts, rezando para ver uma coruja de sua família, dizendo que eles o querem de volta, mas nada chega. Quando ele volta pro trem, seu desejo de autodestruição com ele, ele os odeia ainda mais, até Andrômeda e sua menina linda.

Ele fica ainda mais selvagem, que até James fica desconfiado em seguí-lo. Esquecendo tudo o que já ouviu sobre sobrevivência, ele começa a pregar mais peças e atormentar Snape. Ele é um morto vivo, tão longe de tudo que já não tem mais esperança de algum dia voltar. Tão perto da beira do precipício que retornar a direção certa já não é uma opção.

Remus, em algum momento perto do natal, lhe dá um tapa na cara e lhe pergunta o que ele está fazendo. Sirius vê tudo vermelho, mais uma vez, mas desta vez ele não consegue se controlar. Ele soca o maxilar de Remus. Seu amigo fica horrorizado e começa a atacá-lo. James e Pedro são necessários para separa-lo de Remus, que está machucado, sangrento e enraivecido, nunca Sirius o viu tão bravo, nem como lobisomem.

Remus lhe diz algo com a voz venenosa, mas Sirius nunca se lembrou o que foi que ele disse. Quando eles voltam do Natal, eles fingem que nada aconteceu.

**(ii)**

Quando Harry nasce – Harry que é apenas o filho de seu melhor amigo, porque ninguém vai se arriscar casar com um homem tão volátil como Sirius – ele é o primeiro a segurá-lo. Depois de James e Lily, Sirius é quem segura o menino nos braços. Ele sorri pro seu afilhado e reza para que ele seja mais como sua mãe, porque pessoas como Lily vivem mais.

Harry, assim como Ninfandora, é um lembrete de que o mundo está o deixando para trás. Enquanto todo mundo está se casando e tendo filho e ficando sério, ele ainda está lutando para ficar insano para que, deste modo, ele não veja sua sanidade se esvaziando. Ele não quer mais ficar louco. É muito mais amedrontador quando está acontecendo, do que quando ele imaginava. Ninguém vê isso, a não ser por ele. Eles acham que é apenas o jeito de Sirius, porque sempre foi desse jeito. Eles não vêem o desespero em seu rosto.

Exceto Remus. Remus é o único que realmente o olha nos olhos e pergunta se está tudo bem. Ele ri com desprezo e lhe assegura que está tudo ótimo. Moony não se convence.

E ele se odeia mais tarde, mas foi por isso que ele fala que ele acha que Remus é o espião.

**(i)**

A bomba explode no Halloween. Ele é jogado da margem do precipício, sua ligação com a sanidade cortada em um instante. Ele poderia agüentar a perda de seu melhor amigo, mas o fato de que foi culpa dele, por causa do Pedro, porque ele precisava tanto ser amado no primeiro ano que ele deixou Pedro sentar ao seu lado na mesa – que faz com que o fogo comece a queimar.

Ele não sabe o que está fazendo quando ele pega Pedro nas ruas da Londres Trouxa. Ele não tem um plano, ele não faz idéia do que fazer agora, ele só sabe que sempre odiou Pedro e, na verdade, ele está mais bravo por ter sido deixado pra trás quando pregaram uma peça do que pelo fato de Pedro ter matado James. Por alguma razão as feridas antigas doem mais que as antigas. Ele não tem um plano. Plano sabe disso e usa isso para seu benefício.

Ele ri quando a poeira abaixa porque ele chegou ao fundo do poço e é pior do que ele poderia ter imaginado, pior do que qualquer um de seus pesadelos. Ele ri, porque se não risse, ele choraria e um Black nunca chora. Ele ri porque sua família ainda o define como pessoa.

Ele pensa, quando ele está sendo mandado para Azkaban, que, provavelmente, é uma boa coisa que Dumbledore levou o pequeno Harry. Nenhum menino quer um padrinho louco.

**º º º**

**A/N:** Para quem já desceu os treze passos da insanidade com o Sirius, não custa deixar uma review. Gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam sobre a tradução & a fic. Na minha humilde opinião, a autora fez um ótimo trabalho, mas aposto como ela adoraria saber o que os leitores brasileiros e portugueses acharam! _Thank you so much, cupid-painted-blind! This IS Sirius._

Review?


End file.
